


РВЫПНФЫл

by uzumakovsky



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blood Kink, Guro, Kink, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakovsky/pseuds/uzumakovsky
Summary: Ебуца.





	РВЫПНФЫл

В аду обитало только две расы. Обреченные грешные маги, пытающиеся выстраивать какую-то иерархию и здесь, вновь подстраивая все под свои глупые рамки, и бестолковые раздолбаи. То есть, — дьяволы. Целая куча. Самые разные. Словно балл маскарад на детском утреннике. У кого-то собачья морда, у кого-то мыши летающей. Асу, если честно, нисколько не удивился бы, увидев дьявола с вагиной вместо маски, но их, в принципе, не так уж и много, так что всех существующих он приблизительно знал и таких никогда не видал, но у дьяволов хватало эпатажа, чтоб придумать нечто подобное. Может, даже в худшем виде.  
Вообще-то он и сам, видимо, до пизды оригинальный был. Впрочем, его свиная маска с мертвыми зенками еще не самое страшное, что можно было увидеть в их мире. Глядя на себя со стороны, Асу считал себя весьма…недурным хоть в костюме, хоть без него.  
Хотя на это как-то насрать. Сейчас его не волновали дьяволы, жующие, как коровы на лугу, людишек. Асу хотел навестить свою подругу — Никайдо. Симпатичная, фигуристая и с добродушным нравом, она была буквально идеал для любой мужчины. Конечно же, Асу не положено было, как дьяволу, заводить отношения, но даже так, как человек, он считал ее не больше, чем сестрой.  
Зато одного индивидуума он никак своим братом названным считать не мог. Гребанный Кровокрас.  
Удивительно, но этот такой же раздолбай, а вдобавок и полный обмудок, был создателем их мира. Большой босс, так сказать. Дьяволы ему ножки должны целовать, но в итоге они даже не всегда его слушают. Что посеешь, так сказать, то и пожнешь. Ну, а что могло выйти из бесполезных магов, которых бы наделили такой силой? Высокомерные отребья. Асу и сам таким был. Знал, о чем говорил.  
Но, если не брать в расчет то, как Кровокрас облажался с этим, в нем чувствовалась мощь и сила. Конечно, только тогда, когда он не вел себя, как еблан. Когда его взгляд алых, как кровь, леденящая взор и вытекающая предсмертным ручейком, глаз становился резким и внимательным, когда из рокочущего голоса уходили дружелюбные нотки, а появлялось расчетливое спокойствие существа, понимающего, что оно всесильно. Вот тогда у человека даже с самыми огромными стальными яйцами подкашивались коленки, и возникало желание упасть ниц перед таким величием.  
Асу был не исключением, но подобный страх прятался где-то внутри и доносился сквозь слой ваты, которой выступало собственное дьявольское высокомерие и превосходство. Впрочем, серого вещества у него пока хватало, чтоб не начинать в открытую спорить с Кровокрасом. Даже желающим его в такой неподходящий момент.  
— Пошли. Мне хочется, — его голос в этот момент грудной, рокочущий почти приятно.  
У Асу по настоящему телу от этого пошли мурашки.  
— Я не собираюсь идти с тобой, — вместо обычного соглашения молвит он. Собственное упрямство и самоуверенность не позволяют просто так взять и пойти с ним. — Мне нужно к Никайдо.  
— Подождет, — голос Кровокраса срывается в нетерпеливый рык.  
— Нет, — Асу это до жути напоминает двух баранов, что уперлись рогами и не отступаются.  
— Асу, — надавливает он ощутимее и сужает глаза.  
Кровокрас был удивительно нетерпелив, когда дело касалось такой вещи, как секс. Было бы желание, наверняка, он бы взял его при всех, не стесняясь, давая всем увидеть его оголенно тело и то, как он изымается над ним. Впрочем, он ведь и так это может. Странно, что Кровокрас еще до этого не додумался, но стоит об этом не думать. Не хотелось бы подать ему подобную идею.  
— Нет, — шипит уже откровенно Асу, взымая в воздух и пытаясь скорее отлететь подальше от Кровокраса.  
Дьяволы в сторонке смотрят за этим с интересом. Для них это кратковременное развлечение с понятным исходом.  
— Асу, — давит он голосом сильнее, мгновенно взлетая с земли и появляясь рядом.  
Попытки оттолкнуть бесполезны. Кровокрас хватает за руку и прижимает к себе. Разозленный, страшный и до жути нетерпеливый, он держит так, что кости хрустят под нажимом. Асу не издает ни звука. Больно, но хрен ему. Не услышит он вскрика или болезненного шипения. Не усладится его слух…пока что.  
— Ладно, — Асу соглашается так легко, будто он никогда не отнекивался и готов заскочить на хер к Кровокрасу прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Дьяволу смешно. Его взгляд выразительный и насмешливый. Он плотоядно облизывается.  
У Асу несколько задето самолюбие, в который раз, но он не подает виду, выпрямляясь и гордо поднимая голову. Кучка дьяволов перешептывается. Кровокрас на них — ноль внимания, фунт презрения, хоть в чем-то он хорош. Когда идешь куда-то с ним, то чувствуешь себя так же важно, как и он, а остальные становятся грязью под ногами.  
— Полетим через Мир Магов, — хмыкает Кровокрас. Он вновь звучит довольно добродушно, хотя скорее бы подошло слово «проказливо». — Нужно слить на них помои.  
— Как скажешь, — фыркает Асу. Ему, в отличие от многих дьяволов, издевательства над магами доставляли не так много радости, но за компанию, почему бы и нет.  
В руках Кровокраса мгновенно появился большой таз с отходами. Не понятно, откуда он это брал, хотя для дьявола не было особой проблемой раздобыть где-то ведро грязи. Кивнув ему, он исчез, перенеся себя в Мир Магов. Асу сразу за ним.

Жалкие маги удивленно смотрели на них снизу вверх. Наверняка они интересовались, зачем дьяволы куда-то вылетели. Впрочем, их интерес мгновенно был заглушен воплями из-за отходов, свалившихся сверху на них в куда большем количестве, чем было в тазу.  
— Кстати, а куда именно мы летим? — уточнил Асу, следуя за Кровокрасом.  
— В особняк Эна, — хмыкнул он, летя впереди.  
— Он же будет против.  
— В этом и дело.  
— Полетели быстрее, — скомандовал Асу, повинуясь обычному дьявольскому желанию напакостить.  
Кровокраса, оказавшегося теперь сзади, это желание, кажется, рассмешило.

В особняке Эна было людно. Кажется, он устроил какой-то банкет, принимая со своей свитой гостей. Пропустили их на территорию без проблем. Все-таки, как дьявол семьи Эна, Кровокрас имел полное право заявиться сюда хоть ночью.  
Но вошли они не через парадную дверь, где столпился весь народ. Обычно они любили привлекать на себя общее внимание, но, кажется, Кровокрасу не терпелось, из-за чего он влетел внутрь через окно, нисколько не волнуясь о правилах приличия. Асу тоже было на них плевать, потому он покорно следовал за Дьяволом, спрыгивая на пол.  
— Эн будет очень зол, если узнает, — предупредил Асу.  
— Это стоит того, — обернулся Кровокрас, прежде чем открыл дверь в кабинет.  
Просторный, но уютный, выполненный в красных тонах, он вполне соответствовал всем предпочтениям Эна. На взгляд дьяволов тут было несколько скучновато и не хватало яркости, но они сюда пришли не выбирать новый интерьер для комнаты.  
Кровокрас, не медля, занял диван, развалившись на нем без стеснений и пронзая тяжелым красным взглядом Асу. Последнего же, даже несмотря на то, что он дьявол, напрягал тот факт, что Эн в любое время мог просто зайти и увидеть это. Вот только, кажется, другого дьявола это наоборот возбуждало и усиливало желание заняться этим прямо здесь.  
Вылезать из своего дьявольского тела было, как и всегда, не слишком приятно. По сравнению с горячей теплотой внутри, оказываться снаружи было всегда прохладно и как-то непривычно, будто он только родился на свет. Приходилось вновь ощущать себя низким и маленьким рядом с двухметровым телом, оставшимся без хозяина. Даже для мага Кавадзири был низковатым, что уж говорить об огромных дьяволах.  
Нагой, он быстро покрылся мурашками, но, как только Асу обернулся, его прошиб жар, а коленки сами собой подкосились. Иногда в теле такого же дьявола он забывал о том, насколько Кровокрас огромный, по сравнению с обычными обывателями, и как сильно от него разит этой мощью. Мгновенно захотелось распластаться перед ним в собачьей позе покорности, но он лишь отвел взгляд, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, пока Дьявол не поманил его к себе.  
Кавадзири подошел к нему не спеша, словно к замершему хищнику, который готов остро среагировать на любое неловкое движение, легко переломить его на две части, если захочет, даже не заморачиваясь. Его от этих мыслей потряхивало, а голова кружилась. Собственное положение вызывало какое-то мазохистское возбуждение перед кем-то более сильным. Практически животный инстинкт.  
Встав перед ним, он замер, но стоять долго ему просто так не позволили. Чужие горячие ладони посадили Асу к себе на колени без труда, словно он был пушинкой и весил совсем ничего, но если сравнивать их размеры, то, наверное, так и было. Сидя сверху на Кровокрасе, Асу не мог даже дотянуться до его подбородка. Пришлось выгнуться, цепляясь за чужую толстовку пальцами. Роптать перед Кровокрасом он не собирался, ерзая у него на жестких коленях. Кавадзири знал, чего хотел, и это желание сворачивалось узлом где-то внутри живота, заставляя трепетать и стремиться к большему.  
И Кровокрас, кажется, спешил это дать, наклоняясь ближе и опаляя лицо Асу горячим отдающим кровью дыханием. Череп у Дьявола, что служил цельной головой, был гладкий и приятный наощупь, рельефный и с некоторыми бороздами в виде трещин. На поглаживания Кровокрас не реагировал, но глядел тяжело и томно. Асу не ловил его взгляд, скорее чувствовал на подсознательном уровне, пока оглаживал череп и вел дорожку к рогам. Держаться за них было несколько неудобно. Шершавые и грубые, они царапали нежную кожу, отвыкшую от тактильных ощущений, но ради этого стоило потерпеть.  
Для большего удобства Кровокрас подхватил его за бедра. Кавадзири самому было очень тяжело упираться широко разведенными ногами по бокам от колен, из-за чего он расслабленно выдохнул. У Дьявола грубые и шершавые ладони. Обхватывают они несильно, но когти все равно слегка впиваются в кожу на бедрах, а основание кастетов, холодное и контрастное, пускает новую волну мурашек.  
У Асу перехватывает дыхание, когда Кровокрас касается длинным языком шеи. Дьяволы горячие полностью, каждой частичкой тела, потому, ощущая этот нечеловеческий жар даже в этом, он дышит уже тяжело, словно погружаясь глубже в это горячее марево, от которого кружится голова и пот течет в три ручья. Кровокрас нежничает лишь в начале, распаляя его. Кавадзири это знает и охотно подставляется под недолгие ласки, пока тот не приостанавливает движения языком и не поднимает тяжелый взгляд обратно на него.  
Руки с бедер исчезают, начиная ползти выше. Асу приходится обхватить Кровокраса коленями за туловище, дабы не свалиться с дивана. Дьявол легко выдерживает его вес, так что даже не замечает этого, оглаживая чужое тонкое тело в своих руках, переходя с груди на шею и выше, держа одной рукой за подбородок, другой очерчивая лицо, похожее на детское, с пухлой нижней губой, ровным носом и черными внимательными глазами. Кавадзири смотрит, чуть прикрыв их, и, Кровокрас видит, как его короткие ресницы подрагивают.  
Ему очень нравится смотреть на то, как из глазных яблок медленно вытекает черная жидкость. Не спеша, словно он выдавливает крем из какой-то булочки. Кровокрасу хочется слизнуть, будто это просто начинка из горького шоколада. Кровь сразу же покрывает лицо Асу. Красивое юное лицо, искаженное болью и возникшим страхом. Кавадзири наверняка испытывает жуткую агонию.  
Кровокрас ведь не сдерживается. Вгоняет сразу две фаланги, отчего кровь темными тяжелыми линиями ложится вниз. Асу кричит во все горло, цепляется руками за рога сильнее и перебирает ногами, коленями скользя вниз и теряя опору, так что повис бы, если бы не держался.  
Кровь течет почти черная сначала вниз по лицу Асу, а затем ниже — Кровокрасу на толстовку. Сам Дьявол не спешит убирать пальцы. Он наблюдает, как Кавадзири дрожит под ним, жмется и боится резко двинуться.  
Кровокрасу кажется это нездорово-сексуальным.  
Там — тепло и влажно, хлюпает и чавкает, когда он совершает несколько фрикций. Дьявол слегка сгибает пальцы, входит глубже и под разным углом, словно берет его уже так, только пальцами и в пустые дыры от глазниц. Асу воет сильнее и бормочет о том, как ему больно. У него подрагивают губы, особенно нижняя, словно он сейчас расплачется. Кровокрас вновь тянет язык к нему, проводит им по чужой губе, слизывая натекшую кровь и чужую выступившую слюну, капающую на подбородок, а потом снова двигает пальцами, медленно начиная доставать их из образовавшихся отверстий.  
Оба пальца в крови. Ее настолько много, что она течет прямо к костяшкам и вниз, по кисти и под шипованные браслеты на руках. Это выглядит практически аппетитно. Красивые черные глаза Асу поблескивают у него на когтях, будто бы еще способны видеть. Мясо, свисающие с них, оплетает две фаланги почти полностью. Кровокрас любуется ими недолго.  
Асу, свалившийся прямо на него, не дает рассмотреть их получше. Кавадзири судорожно втягивает ртом воздух, дышит загнанно и резко, словно лошадь, пробежавшая несколько километров без перерыва. Он всхлипывает и жмется ближе к своему же мучителю, стискивает в маленьких ручках чужую грубую толстовку, соскальзывает коленями с жесткой колющей шерсти и издает звуки, похожие на рыдания. Просто из его глаз слезы больше идти не могут, потому Асу давится слюной и кровью, затекшей не туда.  
— Хочешь, верну тебе глаза? — рокочет Кровокрас откуда-то сверху.  
Асу слепо поднимает голову на звук и быстро кивает головой. От слишком быстрых дерганий начинает что-то тюкать в затылке, а на виски ощутимо давить. Он удивлен, что до сих пор не потерял сознание. Кавадзири просит его сбивчиво и нечленораздельно, постоянно, то хрипя, то вскрикивая весьма звонко. Кровокрас ждет. Он насыщается этими мольбами, пока ему это не наскучивает. Лишь тогда Дьявол решает согласиться.  
— Как скажешь, — судя по утробному звуку, раздающемуся откуда-то из груди Кровокраса, он смеется.  
Ему действительно смешно потешаться над наивным Асу.  
А в особенности смешно втыкать целые шарики глаз в дыры, оставленные им же, словно это вернет Асу, замершему в удивлении, зрение, и, кажется, Кавадзири это понимает, когда сдавленно всхлипывает и начинает пятиться назад, желая спрятаться, уйти от боли, от своего мучителя. Он мотает головой, успевает удариться коленкой об диван и обхватывает лицо руками, трогая собственные глаза, покрытые слизью и рельефные от ветвистых капилляров.  
Кровокрас наблюдает за этим, пока Асу не соскальзывает с дивана окончательно. Тогда, лишившись своей игрушки на ближайший час, он щелкает пальцами, не потому, что этот жест нужен для фокуса. Просто для большей драматичности. Все-таки Дьявол очень любит игры.  
Асу выглядит до ужаса удивленным. Его черные блестящие глаза, как блюдца. Он моргает пару раз и, кажется, не совсем понимает, что происходит, пока не переводит взгляд на Кровокраса, сидящего с самым преспокойным выражением лица. Вот же мудак.  
— Успокоился? — его голос разит весельем, так что у Асу от злости скрипят зубы, но он покорно забирается обратно к нему.  
Он в отместку сверлит его тяжелым взглядом. Кровокрас отвечает ему таким же, пока ему это не надоедает. Не стоило забывать, зачем они здесь, потому Дьявол первый кладет шершавые ладони Кавадзири на талию.  
Его тело не имеет женских мягких изгибов, даже крепких мужских мышц. Оно кривое, по-детски несуразное и нелепое, словно еще не сформировалось, хотя Асу уже прошел рубеж тридцати лет. На груди и ногах у него почти нет волос, будто он действительно ребенок. Лишь внизу треугольник волос. Несмотря на эту детскость, Кровокрасу нравится тело перед ним. Настолько, что он водит ладонями, оглаживая узкие плечи, грудь, ведя вниз по плоскому животу, бегая когтями по слегка торчащим тазовым костям и опускаясь вдоль по внутренней стороне бедра.  
Кавадзири нравится это. Он испытывает боль каждый раз, но любит это с неправильной точки зрения. С каким-то извращенным удовольствием прижимается к Дьяволу, запуская ладони ему под толстовку. Под ней — жарко и душно. Шерсть, покрывающая тело Кровокраса, жесткая и густая. Асу зарывается в нее пальцами, ластится и пропускает сквозь пальцы, а потом разворачивается для большего удобства к нему спиной.  
Ничего против такой позиции Дьявол не имеет. Лишь притягивает Асу к себе ближе, проводя длинным влажным языком по шее. Ему хочется взять его быстрее, но пока еще рано. Кавадзири, сидящий на нем, недостаточно готов, а он сам — возбужден. Впрочем, тот стремится это исправить, гладя уже не под толстовкой, а в паху.  
Не замечая того, как у него потряхивают руки, Асу ласкает и водит пальцами, пока под мехом не начинает проступать наливающийся кровью член, если его таковым можно назвать. У Кавадзири от его размеров сводит что-то в груди, и начинает кружиться голова от мысли, что нечто подобное может войти в него.  
Длинный и тонкий, ярко-алый, будто какой-то леденец, с заостренным концом и увитый проступающими венами, он был сантиметров пятьдесят, если не меньше. Настоящая елда, и у Асу полыхали уши, когда он представлял его в самом себе, пока водил вдоль рукой и чувствовал жаркое опаляющее дыхание Дьявола на затылке и его руки у себя на талии.  
Кавадзири не противился, когда Кровокрас взял его грубовато за подбородок и повернул к себе, так что ему пришлось поднапрячься и вытянуть шею, как можно сильнее. Он не отпрянул даже тогда, когда Дьявол потянулся к его вновь целому глазу своими длинными когтистыми пальцами. Только рвано хватанул воздух ртом, сдвигая колени ближе в тот момент, когда ноготь вошел в него, продавливая роговицу, зрачок и все, что шло дальше, внутрь.  
Асу вновь ощущал это. Острие, впившееся внутрь. Агонию и боль, моментально поднявшийся жар. Кажется, лишь дьявольская регенерация удерживала его оттого, чтоб потерять сознание, потому что, насколько он мог чувствовать, весь его разум заволок туман, неразборчивый, лишающий понимания и заставляющий работать на автомате. Он не видел. Просто слепо двигал руками по горячему стволу в его руках и глядел оставшимся глазом куда-то вперед, в сплошное красное пространство перед собой, пока не ощутил другое.  
Влажный, инородный и чавкающий звук, проникающий сквозь туман. Он влезал внутрь одновременно с языком Кровокраса, лижущим окровавленные чувствительные стенки глазницы, вдавливая то, что осталось от глаза, глубже. Буквально трахая его таким способом, целуя языком в отверстие, сделанное им самим, Дьявол придерживал чужую голову под нужным углом и чувствовал, как Асу дрожит, сам неосознанно возбуждается от этого и трет его член по инерции быстрее. Кавадзири больно, и это его возбуждает.  
Он даже не замечает появившейся удавки у него на шее и не заметил бы, если бы Кровокрас не дернул другой конец, перекинутый через появившееся на потолке крепление. Дьявол надеется, что Эн не будет против некоторых изменений в его интерьере.  
Не понимая, что произошло, Асу выпускает чужой член из рук, хватаясь за тугую веревку на шее и втягивая ртом воздух. Кислорода в легких стало катастрофически не хватать, а перед оставшимся глазом — темнеть, пока давление на шею не ослабло. Воздух, поступивший внутрь, резанул больно, но свежо, и приводя в чувство. Сердце бешено стучало в грудине, а Асу уже готов был распластаться без сил на диване, но Кровокрас не собирался отпускать его так просто.  
И Асу безумно страшно, так что начинает трясти и прошибает холодом, когда Кровокрас в очередной раз перекрывает ему доступ к кислороду. Его партнер безумно безответственный, жестокий и безрассудный, и Кавадзири дурно от того, что он так и может задохнуться здесь. Снова и снова, пока Кровокрасу не надоест его воскрешать. Чинить любимую игрушку, потому что проще найти другую — новую, не покалеченную. У Кавадзири выступают слезы на целом глазе, и он хрипит, пока воздух вновь не бьет ему в лицо.  
Влажный горячий язык ощущается на остывшем теле, как нечто чужеродное и выделяющееся. Кровокрас даже слегка сменил позу, повернувшись боком и придерживая Асу за бока. Он вылизывает ключицы, безволосую грудь с сосками, пока Кавадзири кашляет и хрипит. Дьявол чувствует его человеческий, обычный страх, едкий и пронизывающий все тело, а также мускусный запах возбуждения, собирающийся у него внизу живота. Он ведет языком туда, во впадину между двумя бедренными косточками, где треугольник волос упирается в чужой возбужденный член и ниже.  
Кровокрас вновь его душит, заставляет поджать ноги к себе и закатить глаза, так что видны белки, пока он сам проникает языком в узкую ложбинку между ягодицами. Смазка у Асу начинается выделяться обильнее, когда Дьявол кончиком языка обводит колечко мышц, дразнит, проникая лишь слегка, облизывая по краям и наблюдая за Кавадзири, покрасневшем и взмокшем. Кровокрас дает отдохнуть ему лишь пару секунд, а затем сразу же вторгается языком вовнутрь и вновь затягивает петлю у того на шее.  
Асу задыхается. Ему больно. Такая боль сродни с сильным сжатием или придавливанием — резкая в начале и тупая после. В голове все кружится, а перед взглядом один ярко-алый потолок, который все плывет и плывет. В носу свербит и кажется, что сейчас хлынет потоком кровь, но та даже из глаза уже прекратила. Между ног чертовски горячо, словно гребанное жерло вулкана, и влажно. Кавадзири знает, что внутри язык Кровокраса, длинный и толстый, заполняющий изнутри. Его от этой мысли ведет не хуже, чем от нехватки кислорода. Асу где-то на периферии думает, что ему должно быть, наверное, очень стыдно, но он особо не заморачивается. Ему хорошо.  
Ему кажется, что его диафрагма плавится прямо перед ним, когда дыхание вновь становится возможным, а Кровокрас двигает языком назад. Кавадзири не чувствует ничего, что дальше шеи, вроде бы пытается сжаться и звучно выдыхает, скребя пальцами по обивке дивана.  
Кровокрас не издает ни звука, но его самого поколачивает. В такие моменты Дьяволу хочется Асу сильнее всего. Когда он такой — не соображающий, развращенный, уставший и разгоряченный, полностью в его власти. Это дурманит с невероятной силой.  
Дьявол лижет его недолго, лишь убеждается, что дырка достаточно смазана, и это облегчит проникновение. Асу в это время он не душит, даже убирает удавку, давая Кавадзири распластаться на диване и покорно стонать, раздвигая шире ноги. Он в такие моменты похож на покорную сучку. Кровокрасу нравятся такие, а еще ему нравится, когда они захлебываются в крике.  
Взамен удавки с потолка свешиваются два крючка. Небольшие, но достаточно крепкие. Асу смотрит на них расфокусировано, хотя в его взгляде прослеживается и удивление вперемешку с легким страхом, когда Кровокрас наклоняется над ним всем своим телом и держит эти два крюка у себя в руке.  
Кавадзири вжался в диван, заранее морщась. Нетерпеливый и неаккуратный Кровокрас определенно худший вариант для подобных практик.  
Гладкую кожу на ключицах острия крюков раздирают быстро, входя вглубь. Кровь сразу же начинает литься, пачкая обивку и самого Асу, который слабо воет сквозь стиснутые зубы и почти хнычет, чувствуя, как Кровокрас проталкивает их дальше. Кавадзири уверен, что все жизненно-важные сосуды уже были задеты, потому что багровая жидкость не кончается, а только усиливается, становясь все темнее и темнее. Он чувственно вскрикивает, когда крюки наконец-то удается зацепить о кость. Ощущение странное, болезненное и приятное одновременно, слишком чувственное и необыкновенное, словно ласкают оголенный нерв.  
Дьявол же, кажется, остался доволен проделанной работой и, как по волшебству, веревка с крюками натянулась и стала совсем короткой, так что Асу закричал и вверх его туловища оказался подвешен за тонкие, легко-ломающиеся кости. Тогда он сразу подобрался, садясь на колени и даже слегка привставая. Он тяжело дышал и, видимо, был действительно испуган.  
Кавадзири вскрикнул так громко, так что Кровокрас не удержал смешка, когда дернул его за бедра на себя, вынуждая того находиться в подвешенном состоянии. Асу судорожно задышал, быстро хватая ртом воздух и так же резко цедя его сквозь зубы. Его глаз — черный и болезненно блестящий, был испуганно округлен от ужаса и страха, и Кровокрас почти любовно пообещал ему быть нежным в тот момент, когда приставил к судорожно сжимающейся дырке головку члена.  
У Асу в глазах ни грамма доверия, и Кровокрас это оправдывает, входя резко, не жалея его. Ему самому, кажется, больно. Кавадзири до ужаса узкий, дьявольская регенерация из раза в раз излечивает его тело, как и гипертрофированно растянутые мышцы. Кровокрас входит, сжимая бедра Асу, впиваясь в него своими длинными когтями полностью, до кровавых дыр, так что багровая жидкость мигом окрашивает его ноги, руки самого Дьявола и капает даже на его толстовку.  
Трудно сказать, что болит сильнее — ключицы, готовые сломаться под напором, бедра, проткнутые в нескольких местах, или раздирающий изнутри чужой член, огромный и горячий, как ебанный пиздец. Асу втягивает зубами воздух, выгибает спину и держится за веревки, боясь повиснуть на тонких ломких ключицах.  
Кровокрас словно слышит его мысли, приостанавливая движения, и Асу выдыхает, но слишком рано. Никто не собирался упрощать его жизнь. Кавадзири понимает это, когда поперек живота начинает сползать кровь, а он сам вскрикивает. Дьявол ведет своим длинным ногтем вдоль, прорезая кожу на брюхе. Криво и рвано, коготь застревает в мышцах и царапает нежное мясо сквозь желтоватую жировую прослойку.  
Терпеть тяжело. Его трясет, и руки с трудом держат. От неудобного положения затекают ноги, а боль разливается по телу уже волнами, когда Кровокрас доводит свой коготь почти до лобка. Асу пытается сжаться, напрячь живот, когда тот вновь желает прикоснуться к кровавой каше, но Дьяволу плевать. Он вдавливает когти сильнее, дерет тонкие мышцы на нем, разрезая одним движением, пока Кавадзири кричит и срывается, откидываясь назад, так что ключицы под весом трескаются и доставляют неимоверную агонию, настолько сильную, что Асу воет во всю глотку, стонет и кричит, захлебываясь в собственной слюне. Все перед глазами уже кружит, сливаясь в один темный пульсирующий ком боли.  
Кожу на животе Асу вместе с мышцами и жиром Кровокрас раздвигает в стороны, будто дверцы шкафчика. Тянет и рвет кровеносные сосуды, растягивает ее, пока не убеждается, что куски плоти можно без труда закрепить на еще одних крюках, а затем соединись вместе за спиной Кавадзири, который уже почти не кричит. Лишь хрипит и булькает из-за слюны, стекающей вниз по подбородку.  
Вот только Асу вновь замычал, когда Кровокрас двинул членом вперед, так что головка с верхней частью ствола отчетливо проступили, натянув влажную горячую плоть на толстой кишке, но дальше Дьявол не двинулся, помедлив и начиная вновь гладить мальчишеское тело. Тереть нежно бока и ласкать языком, слизывая текущую с него кровь.  
Странно было ощущать проступающие отзвуки удовольствия, которые прорывались сквозь толстый нервный слой боли, готовый вновь застучать с дикой силой. Наслаждение было слабым, но приятным, как нечто далекое, касающееся самого Кавадзири лишь издалека, дразня и не давая большего, но главное, что в сознание его это привело, хотя он был уверен, что вырубится прямо здесь. Лучше от этого все равно не стало, потому что член, замерший на пару секунд в его теле, вновь продолжил движение, но куда быстрее.  
Асу хватает воздух зубами, выпучив единственный глаз и вздрагивая то от боли, то от странного удовольствия, время от времени проявляющегося. Член кажется безумно огромным и горячим, и Асу всерьез боится, что тот разрывает с каждым толчком толстую кишку. Мышцы, натертые и расширенные, ноют и пытаются сжаться, пока их массируют изнутри, и Кавадзири от этого до стыда хорошо, хотя собственный член, видимо, даже не стоит, но и хорошо, иначе, наверное, упирался бы куда-то в низ кишок.  
Дьявол дерет его сильно, не сдерживаясь. Диван под ними ходит ходуном, а шум от выкриков Асу и гулкого рокотания Кровокраса слышен почти на все поместье Эна. Кавадзири из-за этого не удивляется, когда видит его в дверях с глазами — блюдцами, запыхавшегося и в крайнем возмущении. Асу кажется, что даже вечно и так стоящие торчком алые волосы Эна до того ужаснулись, что встали совсем колом. Хозяин поместья выглядит смешно настолько, что Кавадзири даже не замечает того, как начинает посмеиваться между толчками. Странно и глупо, будто бы он пьян, даже также тепло в груди.  
Трахающего его Кровокраса это не волновало. Он даже не убавил темп, лишь опасно взглянул алыми глазами в сторону Эна и одним движением закрыл перед чужим носом дверь на несколько замков, появившихся из неоткуда, а после засадил сильнее и глубже, на всю длину, отчего Асу весь прогнулся, чувствуя внутри вибрацию. Чужое семя брызнуло внутрь резко и сильно, прыская по сторонам и загрязняя всю кишку, а отросток дрожал и бился туда-сюда, что Кавадзири ощущал особенно сильно, а навалившееся тело Кровокраса, к счастью, не всем весом определенно мешало.  
Когда Дьявол отошел от оргазма, то наконец-то убрал свою тушу с Кавадзири и медленно вынул свой член из остывающего кольца мышц, обмазывая влагу об какую-то дорогую подушку на диване Эна и зарывая его обратно в слой шерсти. Асу перед ним устало застонал от многочисленных ран и горячей спермы, оставшейся внутри и действительно обжигающей, как кипяток.  
— Тебе помочь? — хмыкнул Кровокрас и указал на все-таки стоящий член.  
— Нет, просто свали уже, — поморщился Асу, желающий покоя и отдыха.  
Но чертов Дьявол никогда не слушал, что ему говорят, обхватывая шершавой огромной ладонью чужой член. Грубые ладони только царапали нежную кожу, а холодное основание кастетов вызывало мурашки, нисколько не возбуждая, но дьяволы на то и дьяволы, что могут контролировать буквально все. Асу сто раз в мыслях проклял то, что именно он партнер Кровокраса, когда внезапно дышать стало тяжело, а голова вновь закружилась на этот раз уже не от боли.  
Усталый и измотанный, с кишками наружу, Асу совершенно не представлял, как в таком положении можно кончить, но Кровокрас упрямо двигал ладонью, сверля каким-то оценивающе-наблюдательным взглядом. Пот уже лился буквально ручьем, сливаясь с кровью и налипая на тело. Было липко и неприятно, а собственное возбуждение ухудшало состояние, так что Кавадзири попросту захныкал, не стесняясь чужого взгляда.  
Дьявола это рассмешило.  
— Ну же, Асу. Ты что, не можешь? — издевательски заботливо спросил Кровокрас, глядя якобы невинно.  
— Да, не могу, — огрызнулся Кавадзири, открыв зажмуренные глаза и зло взглянув на своего мучителя.  
— Точно? — ему хватало наглости уточнить еще раз.  
— Да! Да, да, да! — прикрикнул на него Асу, а потом крупно вздрогнул.  
Сердце заколотилось быстро-быстро, а он сам замер, вновь вздрагивая и чувствуя разливающееся тепло откуда-то снизу живота. Щекотливое и быстро ускользающее, но настолько приятное, что Кавадзири бы хотел продлить этот момент надолго, но в следующую секунду осознал, что смотрит вверх — на потолок кабинета Эна, затаив дыхание и ощущая теплую влагу на животе, что начала уже стягиваться и засыхать.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — сухо и бесцветно сказал ему Асу, даже не глядя на Кровокраса, поскольку ощущал полное и окончательное опустошение.  
— Спасибо, — фыркнул Дьявол, одним движением убирая и крюки и веревки, так что Кавадзири обязательно бы упал на диван, если бы тот вовремя не подхватил его на руки.  
Кровокрасу было несложно поднять маленького и легкого Асу, который в своем истерзанном и обморочном состоянии даже не мог двинуть рукой. Ему хватало сил лишь на то, чтоб жечь даже не особо злобным черным взглядом Дьявола, будто бы желая, чтоб тот сдох прямо здесь. Глупый Асу. Ведь если Кровокрас умрет и упадет, то и Кавадзири шлепнется вместе с ним. Эти маги такие неумные на самом деле.  
— Ты глупый, — озвучил это Кровокрас и, прежде чем Асу успел что-либо возразить, запихнул его в жаркое дьявольское тело. — Ну, пока.  
По расчетам Дьявола, Асу восстановится полностью через минут тридцать. Может, даже раньше. Регенерация работала довольно быстро, так что тот сумеет свалить прежде, чем Эн ворвется внутрь, крича и ругаясь. Кровокрас может спать спокойно, потому он прощально махнул ладонью перед мертвыми свиными глазами и вылетел в окно, оставляя Кавадзири залечивать раны в спокойствии и тепле.

***

Банкет это трата нервов. Эн это знал, но, как влиятельная шишка, был обязан устраивать подобные встречи хотя бы пару раз в год. Тогда приходилось дико тратиться и максимально все контролировать, хотя удавалось это тяжеловато. Особенно тяжко было следить за своими же помощниками. Ладно, Син и Ной, которые никогда не подводят, но за Эбису, смотрящей за Кикурагэ, нужен был глаз да глаз. Не хотелось, чтоб какой-то маг исподтишка спер такого важного и нужного члена семьи.  
В общем, все внимание Эна было направленно на основной зал, где и проводилось мероприятие. Чистильщики следили за входом, пропуская только по приглашению, а другие, менее сильные члены семьи, дежурили в основной части поместья, где, по сути, никого быть не должно, но там, где, казалось бы, все идеально, как обычно кто-то решается подпортить, и этими кто-то выступили дьяволы.  
Эн знал, что Кровокрас тот еще идиот и способен на многое, но на такую наглость он даже не нашелся, что ответить, когда посреди чинной и праздной атмосферы раздались скрипы и выкрики. Пришлось послать парочку магов разобраться, но те пришли бледные и напуганные, из-за чего сам Эн поспешил взглянуть, что же там творится.  
Его накрыла смесь возмущения, ужаса, стыда и неверия, когда он своими глазами взглянул на эту кровавую и дикую смесь пыток и секса. Удивительно, как он просто не превратил весь свой кабинет в грибной лес, но он все-таки не просто кто-то, а глава семьи, потому Эн сразу же вернул себе более сдержанный и собранный вид. Вот только Кровокрас даже не взглянул на него, бесцеремонно захлопнув дверь перед ним.  
Открыть ее не удалось, как бы Эн, а также Син и Ной, не пытались. Впрочем, и не стоило. Это же дьяволы, но факт остается фактом. Дальнейший час Эну пришлось ходить по банкету, сливаясь по цвету лица со своим костюмом и волосами. Повезло, что в его семье нашелся маг, имеющий заглушающую способность, иначе от стыда ему было бы не отмыться.  
Когда все разошлись, Эн поспешил обратно к себе в кабинет вместе со всей окружавшей его свитой. Теперь-то дверь они должны открыть дверь любым способом, а если не откроется, то Эн точно достанет Кровокраса даже из-под земли.  
Вот только та распахнулась без проблем, открывая вид на кабинет, стоявший в целости и сохранности. Эн только глазами хлопнул, но успокоился, проходя внутрь и осматриваясь по сторонам. Даже ни следа присутствия! Лишь окно настежь открыто. Расслабленно выдохнув, Эн кивнул прислуге.  
— Кажется, все в норме, — огласил мнение хозяин Семьи.  
Видимо, дьяволы за собой все убрали. Не верится, конечно, но следов никаких не осталось, потому Эн со спокойной душой плюхнулся на диван, желая отдохнуть после долгого дня.  
Раздавшееся чавканье оказалось слишком громким и влажным в наступившей тишине. Эн набрал в грудь воздуха и окаменел, не смея двинуться с места, а потом мазнул рукой по обивке, глядя на темно-красные пятна с белыми разводами.  
— Чертов Кровокрас, — процедил Эн сквозь зубы, взрывая диван кучей грибов под дикий смех Эбису.

**Author's Note:**

> я придумал название для шиппинга КровокрАсу


End file.
